Imortal
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: Just a little KaiRei one shot song fic. Rated for safety.


K all! This is my first one shot-slash-songfic not to mention my first Beyblade fic. I've been reading them for a wile, and had this urge to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Whoever owns it, owns it.

**Warnings:** Will contain Yaoi; KaiRei parring; & only mentiond OC.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

**Imaginary**

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

It was a rainy afternoon. The skies had been covered over with thick steel clouds that had yet to desolve. Rei quickly shuffled inside from his afternoon training as the thick drops of water fell. Careful not to wake his father's abusive guest as he quietly headed for his room. Quietly shutting his door, he walked over and sat on his bead. Pressing play on a remote causing the stareo to come to life.

_I Linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

His eyes rested on the ceiling as he thought about that last line. It was weird. His father's abusive friend was ... set by the clocks. He had this annoying buzzer aklarm clock that woke Rei every morning only to be fallowed by the monsterus man yelling at him to get down from his upstairs room.

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

It was strange really; his bond with nature. The winds seemed to whisper silent melodies to him on sunny days and seemed to try and keep him from going in when the abusive man wanted him in. And everytime he watched the rain patter against his window, it was like it was telling tales from times and places it had been.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_Candy clouds of luluby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

It had come to him in a dream that had reoccured once or twice a week when he was in grade school. He would always open his eyes to find himself in a field ful of origami flowers of all colors and designs. The clouds, he found out a while later, he was able to grasp with his hand. And, being curious as a Nekojin could be he took a small bite ... it tasted like cotton candy. He would always watch those blue clouds shaped like musical notes float across that purple sky before being torn out of his world by his mother.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_with this rampant chaos -your reality_

One day, for a rainy day hour passer, he had drawn a piture of his dream world. When asked about it by Takao, Max, and the others, he told them about the dream and about how it was his place of security. Kyouju had said that he had been to far away from reality. Making him try to understand how anyone could consider a world of unrestrained destruction 'reality'.

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

But they didn't know. They didn't know how it served as his safe spot from the real world of nightmare. Though he could only get there by sleep, he still considered it an escape route. But not because no one else could get there. No, the very reason he named it his refuge was because there was always, or at least more recently, a pair of familiar crimson eyes resting among the origami flowers.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_Candy clouds of luluby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me_

Sliding away from the navy sheets, he walked over to his mahogany desk and pulling open the top drawer. Inside it was a bunch of square sheets of paper all in different colors, designs, and sizes Picking a black sheet with phoenixes all over it, he flipped it over and began folding it; Afterwards taping it, to a green straw, and placing it in a glass cup being used as a vase.

After 30 minutes, he had finished filling the vase with paper flowers and was working on animals. 'Imaginary' playing on repeat the entire time. He thought he'd herd the abusive drunk yelling over his music, but he just turned it up louder. He didn't really feel like listening to the alcoholic at the moment. And the sound of the rain mixing with the song sort of destracted him from it anyway.

He grumbled as he finished the oragami Tiger and set it down on a stand where it was desplayed in all it's white and green glory. He then took a red sheet, with bits of black and gold in random places, and began to fold. He was so caught up in his work, he didn't notice his door open and close. Then again, he did oil it regularly to keep his ability to slip in without his father's friend from wakeing up or finding out. Either way, he didn't hear it.

"Rei"

Rei was so startled, he nearly jumped right out of his seat. "Kai?" He asked as his hearbeat sped up. "What're you doing here of all places?". The stoic boy just shrugged uncharacteristically. Though Rei didn't notice it. He was to busy fighting down a blush. "It's hard to be in the same area as the other bakas on our team without trying to kill one of them." the bluenette added. "Oh." Rei said; Being at a loss for words.

"I didn't know you were so into Origami." Kai stated as he looked around the room with had paper flowers and animals taped to it and hanging from it. There were even four animals, A dragon, turtle, tiger, and phoenix, hanging from the wooden blades of the ceiling fan, which was currently off, by differently colored strings.

"It's just a hobby." Rei stated modestly as he folded untill he finished his current project. "Here." He said as he handed it it Kai. "You can keep this one. I was planning on makig more anyway.". Kai looked the paper animal over. It was a red phoenix with gold tipped wings and a golden crest. The talons were black with gold claws. Kai smirked. "It's Dranzer." He said. Then ,looking around the room, he saw several more origami Dranzers as well as Driggers, a few Dragoons and Draciels, and a few fairies.

"I can tell who the other animals are, but who's the fairy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dizzi." Rei replied with a smile. He always had thought of Dizzi as one of those annoying faries that wouldn't leave people alone. He could remember when he had first gotten the idea. That night he couldn't sleep. Nightmares haunted him untill he had refused to go back to sleep just to keep away from them.

"Rei,"

The golden eyed boy looked up. "Yes Kai?" He asked. A sudden thought just had to strike him at that moment that he might talk in his sleep ... and that Kai may have herd him. He had gotten a bad dream a few nights ago after all, when they had to share a room ... not that the Nekojin minded. He would never mind about that little fact.

"You talk in your sleep." the bluenette said simply with an emotionless tone. "I-I do?" Rei asked a bit uneasy. Though, the studdering sort of gave that away. Kai just nodded. "You want to know why don't you?" Rei asked. Kai nodded again. "Well ..." Rei trailed off. Trying to find the words that would answer the captain's question. "... it's just-" He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and an eeire silence causing him to cringe as he was refraining from jumping up and trying to hide in the closet or under the bed or something of that sort.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot sleep for the fear of silent nights_

After a few minutes, he loosened up and sighed as the front door had been slammed shut. "I'll be back in a minute." Rei said before hoppimg up out of his seat and out of his room. Kai wastched with cncerned eyes as the jittery Nekojin ran ot the front door and locked it before closing the blinds that let a slowly darkening outside lite in so that the only lights left, where the artificial ones in the house, and the ones from Rei's room windows. He was back to the room in minutes flat and sighed before walking over and sitting on his bed.

"He beats you doesn't he?" Kai asked after an akward silence. The Nekojin sadly nodded. "It happens mostly at night." He said. His eyes focused on the carpet. "No one but me knows about it. It's always silent when he approaches. Not even the sound of footsteps. I scream for help, but no one hears me. The windows are all closed, and the doors are locked tight. Just to be on the safe side, he gags me. There's no way for me to get out."

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

"That's why you scream in your sleep." Kai stated. Rei only nodded. "All I want is to sleep peacefully for once. In one of those deep sleeps no one can wake you out of.". By now the poor boy's shoulders where shaking with silent sobs as a few tears fell to the carpet. Standing from his seat, Kai walked over and hesitanty wrapped his arms around the boy. "Shhh. Shhh." He said as he gently rocked back and forth while strokeing the boy's hair. "It's ok." He continued as Rei burried his face in the bluenette captain's chest.

"Thanks Kai." He said. "Rei,". Said boy looked up with teary eyes just in time for a pair of lips to brush against his own. "Aishiteru Rei." He said once he pulled away. "Aishiteru." The Nekojum replied with a smile before resuming his position. Now another thing could be added to his little speck of fantasy.

Even though it had been there all along.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_Canduy clouds of luluby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me_

Finished! How'd I do? Good I hope. For anyone who reads my other stories, I'll update them ASAP. I'm just having trouble getting them put together. K well, see that little bluish-purple button in the corner? Click it and review!

Caio XD


End file.
